


A Work Of Nature

by epyonics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Jacke knows of a place even Oboro is unfamiliar with.
Relationships: Jacke Swallow/Oboro Torioi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Work Of Nature

La Noscea was big. Real big.

And Jacke knew a great many things that the common man may not.

Among Jacke's repertoire of knowledge, two recent additions were made. One of them was that he now knew how to get a free wet blouse show. The other was that he could give Oboro basically any type of clothing he wanted and the golden-hearted fool would wear it. Clearly it went without saying that if one was to put the two together, a winsome result would occur.

Jacke rubbed his hands together in front of him. He mulled over how his plan was unfolding splendidly, like the warm spread of a tasty wine across a well-parched tongue. And he did include the wine, right along with the salamander oil.

It started with Jacke giving a good old visit to the glorified tool shed outside of Wineport, the dock storehouse where Oboro apparently lived now. He wasn't supposed to enter it, but he did. Some sort of strange rule set that the door keeper gave Jacke a free pass on, and really, that's all that mattered. He found Oboro within, and had offered him a day off from whatever it was he did, promising that he knew of a place that Oboro and his scouts had not yet seen.

La Noscea was really big, after all.

Oboro had confidence that his reconnaissance revealed every hidden and tucked away secret of the region. If not every pebble and speck of sand, at least a substantial amount to quickly assess the lesser known areas. But that, Jacke had insisted, was where Oboro was wrong. Every half-wit and their wetnurse knew of the hermit's hovel to the northwest. Jacke knew of something even better: a far more appropriate location to relax at and spend some chatting time together, away from any sort of prying eyes.

Even when the plan was getting right suspicious, Oboro trusted Jacke seemingly blind.

Jacke led the way, with Oboro following in impressive silence. Jacke had to look over his shoulder a few times to make sure he was still there and not suddenly separated from him or lost. While Jacke was no exception to the many who teased Oboro for his ways, Jacke also knew the man had competence. Oboro was definitely keeping watch out for threats, or stragglers, and taking mental notes, memorizing every leaf and bramble they passed by and through. Not that Jacke was ignoring such things himself, but it was, in its way, comforting to know that Oboro was doing it, too.

They'd traveled quite the distance, enough that Jacke hoped Oboro was plenty ready to take a nice break and truly enjoy the scenery.

Jacke came to a thick wall of greenery. They were both deep in the jungle-like territory now, surrounded by sounds of wildlife alone, with no trace of man or beast-man. There was also the sound of water, distant but there.

"An' we're here," Jacke smirked with anticipation. He reached out to the foliage, slipping through it like a curtain. Oboro followed behind him.

As Oboro wormed his way through and back out into the open, his eyes were indeed treated to a special sight. Jacke stood waiting before what could be called a jungle oasis. It was small, neatly packed together and easy to cover ground quickly should they have to. Of course Oboro analyzed all the dangers and escapes before he did the pleasures.

There was an expanse of open dirt and grass, surrounded with rocks varying greatly in size. There was fresh water, too, beautifully clear, the surface broken by a waterfall. The curtain of water was small and narrow, keeping the water moving with the exit likely underground. Its roar was low, and had been muffled by the walls of thick and abundant plant life all around. Varieties of flowers and insects thrived at every turn.

"An' no damned house showin' its arse to the world," Jacke around. "What ye thinkin'?"

Oboro finally took careful, calculated steps into the private nature of the oasis. The sounds of the water falling before them was not so loud that they couldn't talk at a reasonable volume.

"You have proven me wrong, Captain Jacke," Oboro spoke humbly. "It is certainly not a place easy to reach, and... it's lovely."

"Right, well," Jacke clapped his hands together, "let's enjoy it, then."

Jacke was ready to get to it and expected Oboro to be as well, not caring if the other man had any idea what else was in store for him or not.

Oboro had been tasked with carrying the wine and salamander oil, as well as a few other potential necessities and snacks. Oboro sat the sack filled with their provisions down near Jacke and a flat rock, opening it up and sifting through the contents.

"I said enjoy it," Jacke insisted again, shoving a hand against Oboro's shoulder.

Jacke sat on the flat rock, watching Oboro. Oboro's hand ghosted over the spot Jacke had shoved him. Jacke could only wonder what it meant, and it made Jacke get a better look at Oboro. Oboro was wearing locals' clothes, all dressed up like a fancy package. And Jacke wanted Oboro out of them.

"I'm gonna take a dip wit'out ye." Jacke made an empty threat. That should do it.

Jacke casually loosened his few done-up buttons, pulling open his shirt, glancing at Oboro to see how much more convincing this would take. Apparently none, as Oboro wordlessly agreed to the suggestion. He was already stripping down.

Not one to miss a good view, Jacke propped a foot up on the rock, resting his arm on his knee. He watched as Oboro made quick but proper work of his clothes. Oboro would neatly fold each piece, and set it aside to remain clean and dry. And...

He even wore the smalls Jacke had sent ahead! Jacke had to admit, Oboro looked real cute in purple. And Jacke was very excited to see this was a conscious decision made by Oboro to wear them.

Oboro was looking at him.

"Without me, Captain Jacke?" Oboro asked.

Was that a tease?

"Was just takin' in th' view," Jacke answered with a wink. He gave Oboro another look before making work of his own shoes and trousers.

Oboro had already entered the water. At its deepest, it seemed to come up to the tops of Oboro's thighs, not yet at the hips. The temperature was perfect, with the cooling stream of the waterfall and the bodily warmth of a spring.

Jacke was stripped quickly down to his own white smalls. He was tempted to barge right into the water naked, but Oboro hadn't gone so far, so Jacke reeled in his desires. He reached into the left open bag of supplies to fetch the salamander oil. He was going to need it if things kept going his way.

"Ready fer a massage?" Jacke asked. He wandered into the water with Oboro, bringing the bottle of oil with him.

"Oh?" Oboro turned to face Jacke, interested. "Well, if you're doing the work..."

"Aye," Jacke smiled, the continued success of his plan making his heart flutter in his chest. "Time t' get wet."

Jacke held tight to the bottle, and then he lunged for Oboro.

Their bodies connected, and Oboro was taken enough off guard that the two of them landed with a terrific splash into the water. And Jacke, in his brilliance, used this as an opportunity to kiss Oboro.

Not wanting to just drown in shallow waters, Oboro lifted himself up from under Jacke, the two of them still locked in a hard kiss. They'd been pushed under the curtain of water, and Oboro grasped at the wet rocks behind him. There was just enough space between the water and impassable rock for the two men to fit.

Jacke, pleased with himself, was first to break the kiss. It was a tight fit behind the waterfall, with the cool water running down Jacke's back. Jacke looked at Oboro to gauge his reaction.

Even better, Oboro closed his eyes and reached out with a hand behind Jacke's head. He wanted another kiss. This time without the danger of drowning. Jacke happily obliged.

Jacke's heart soared. When the kiss broke again, Jacke took stock of their positions. Oboro had his weight shifted to one leg as he sat against a slick rock, and Oboro's hands were shyly at Jacke's hips. Jacke gave a simple chuckle at their situation.

"Ye not upset at me bein' sneaky?" Jacke asked. Oboro looked up into Jacke's face.

"Would I want you to not be sneaky?" Oboro asked in return.

Jacke searched Oboro's face. Oboro likely thought Jacke was asking about his profession.

"Bah," Jacke shrugged the question off. If Oboro didn't think himself tricked, that was all for the better.

Jacke used the hand not holding the bottle to have his way with some much desired exploration. His fingers played at the hem of Oboro's smalls, tracing them toward the back and pulling at them just above Oboro's tailbone. Jacke let them go with a small snap.

"If'm bein' honest," Jacke said as he placed his forehead against Oboro's, "dat massage? It's gonna come later."

Jacke kept watchful attention on Oboro's eyes as his own playful fingers turned to a full hand on Oboro's rump. Jacke's hand gave a squeeze. Oboro blinked.

"Ah, yes," Oboro acknowledged, "I have heard that salamander oil is..."

Oboro didn't finish the sentence. Jacke waited on baited breath.

"Yeh...?" Jacke softened his hold on Oboro's ass.

"...of excellent quality." Oboro finished.

"Aye," Jacke smiled. It was true. Specifically, as a lubricant.

Jacke wouldn't put the obvious information out there if it would embarrass Oboro, but gods almighty would that be a cute look to see. Jacke's hand wandered beyond the wet material clung to Oboro's body, his fingers moving along the soft crevice of Oboro's ass. Jacke's jaw tightened. Oboro didn't resist and his skin was so soft under his fingertips that Jacke could just do absolutely deplorable things to him.

Jacke raised the bottle of salamander oil to his mouth and uncorked it with a pull of his teeth. A string kept the cork tied to the bottle so it wouldn't be discarded by accident.

Jacke felt his heart racing now. Jacke wrapped his arm around Oboro, placing the neck of the bottle between Oboro's shoulder blades. He tilted the bottle, the viscous liquid pouring out and down Oboro's spine.

Oboro parted his lips, gasping softly as the salamander oil continued its way downward. Oboro's hands made their presence more known now, gripping hard onto Jacke's hips. One hand all too greedily left Jacke's hip to Jacke's crotch, grabbing a full hold of what was there. Jacke was all too excited to feel Oboro's wanting hand groped onto him, and encouraged Oboro with an impatient rock of his hips forward.

The oil was down to Jacke's hand now, pooling where his fingers met Oboro's skin. Jacke swiped more of the oil with his thumb, gathering a generous amount before his fingers forced his way down between the cheeks of Oboro's ass.

Jacke dropped the bottle, caring not at the moment where it wound up, and brought himself back into a kiss with Oboro. Oboro returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Oboro stroked Jacke through his water-soaked smalls, and Jacke eased his hand down to Oboro's hole. Jacke stroked an oiled finger along Oboro's sensitive skin, and Oboro responded with a moan he swallowed back down behind the kiss.

Jacke pulled from the kiss, Oboro's lips reluctant to part.

"Lemme hear ye," Jacke spoke quiet, almost lost among the sounds of the waterfall.

Jacke rubbed through the trail of oil on Oboro's back, his other hand prodding with a finger between eager strokes.

Oboro nodded wordlessly for Jacke. He stroked Jacke's cock through the thin material, and then pulled the smalls down Jacke's thighs, taking Jacke's swelling erection into his hand.

Jacke inserted a single fingertip into Oboro, and Oboro's mouth dropped open into panting breath.

Jacke could curse, he wanted to do things so bad to Oboro.

"Ye wanna have a go?" Jacke opted instead, and Oboro responded by letting go of Jacke, and turning his body around. Jacke allowed it, his hands helping Oboro choose his position against the moss-covered rocks. When Oboro was quickly decided, he glanced over his shoulder, looking at Jacke. Jacke caught his gaze. Even Oboro's eyes were soft.

Jacke was determined to get himself inside Oboro fast.

Jacke rubbed the oil on Oboro's back some more while his other hand yanked Oboro's smalls down into the water at their legs. Jacke was smiling, albeit wickedly, getting a full and unabashed look at Oboro's backside. He didn't have to smother what he felt now, being the only one seeing Oboro like this. His ass was absolutely cute as well.

Oboro moved his legs, stepping out of the smalls. Jacke grabbed the soaked material before it floated away, and tossed it ashore onto a bare rock. He wrestled himself out of his own smalls, tossing them beside Oboro's.

Jacke returned his hand to Oboro's ass. Oboro adjusted to welcome Jacke to do as he pleased.

With the oil still slick between them, Jack inserted his finger again, sliding in a second right after. Oboro swallowed back another noise and lowered his head. Jacke took Oboro's chin by the other hand and lifted Oboro's head up, straightening out his throat, wanting to hear Oboro’s reactions.

It was mostly hard breaths, punctuated from the nose, that Jacke heard, and with each flex and part of his fingers he hoped to get a little more out of Oboro. Oboro maintained his modesty.

Jacke withdrew his fingers, feeling Oboro's muscles tighten in attempts to keep him there, and Jacke was finally rewarded. A hard exhale, and a hum of longing. Jacke rubbed at Oboro's back once more, claiming any remaining oil there for himself. He stroked at his cock, fully hard and ready to get on with it.

A higher-pitched sound struggled to escape the confines of Oboro's throat as Jacke pushed the tip of his cock inside him. Oboro grasped desperately at the rock just above him, placing his forehead against his arm. His other hand moved to his cock, gripping it in unknown anticipation. Oboro waited for Jacke to continue.

Jacke was more than eager to force himself a little further in, pulling Oboro's ass apart. Jacke's heart pounded in his chest. He had more than enough context clues that told him that Oboro, from this point forward, had no idea what to do. It excited Jacke with something he didn't know he craved.

Another soft squeak escaped Oboro's throat. Jacke steadied his hips, going in, and in, and with each controlled breath Oboro took, another sweeter, higher sound escaped his lips. When Jacke was settled all the way inside, Oboro's voice changed from a yelp to a keen. Oboro shuddered, his back swaying as he sank lower, just feeling Jacke resting still inside of him.

"Ye good?" Jacke leaned next to Oboro's ear. Oboro nodded emphatically.

"Yes," Oboro added. "Yes."

Oboro was muttering something at his lips and by the gods Jacke wanted to ravage him.

So Jacke grabbed a firm hold of each hip, holding Oboro in place, as he slid himself out, and rammed back in with a jerk.

"Y-yes!" Oboro blurted, then sunk his head as if in shame. Oboro bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else, but as Jacke started to thrust, setting a quick pace almost right from the start, Oboro moaned, biting back an outcry once, then twice.

More thrusts in, Oboro lifted his head, lips parted and his air escaping him in heavy and audible breaths. When Oboro remembered to do so, he'd stroke himself, at first awkwardly, then in rapid motions similar to Jacke's.

As their rhythm continued, Jacke nipped his lips at Oboro's ears and neck, and Oboro eagerly rocked back both into Jacke's thrusts and kisses.

Jacke moved a hand to rest on Oboro's hand on the rock, fingers entwining. His other hand joined Oboro's other hand, wrapped feverishly around Oboro's cock, strengthening every stroke and pull.

Oboro finally cried out in pleasure and mild frustration. He choked on Jacke's name, struggling to get out his title of 'captain' first, always one to be polite. A few more gentle cries, and Oboro began to shake, hitting his peak and coming into the water.

Oboro bit down on his lip, every bit of his body more sensitive than ever, as Jacke buried himself deep inside, giving a few more hard pushes with his hips before he, too, came inside. As Jacke pulled himself out, Oboro gasped.

Oboro was almost heaving for air. Jacke grabbed him around the waist and stepped back into the waterfall itself, careful to keep a good hold on Oboro. He pulled them through the curtain of water, letting the water cascade down Oboro's chest and stomach as Jacke leaned back a little, pulling Oboro with him.

Jacke placed his lips on Oboro's shoulder, edging softly into a kiss as he stroked a hand along Oboro's chest, and stomach, and down over his softened cock. A few more pets and Oboro's breathing had returned to something normal, but Oboro didn't move away.

Wordlessly, Jacke cleaned them up with the water, applying kisses along Oboro's neck and shoulder as he did so.

"Ye like it?" Jacke finally broke their silence.

Oboro turned his head to meet with Jacke's gaze. Oboro's eyes flicked up and down, then closed, leaning in for a kiss, which Jacke gladly returned. Jacke smacked their lips together, greedily claiming Oboro all for himself.

Jacke once again broke the kiss, his hands holding onto Oboro's hands. Massage partly done, Jacke suggested continuing their private escapade with a little more flavor.

"Now let's get to that wine, hm?"


End file.
